永久
by nanashimai
Summary: semi-AU. Kehidupan tidaklah mudah, terutama jika kau adalah seorang demigod dan seorang titan. 26 themes. Oneshot. Calypso/Leo.


.

1\. Mistakes

.

Sesekali, Calypso berpikir—apakah meninggalkan Ogygia adalah keputusan yang tepat?

Ia hampir menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di sana—tempat itu seperti sebuah tempat kelahiran kedua baginya. Seolah kehidupannya sebelumnya—bersama saudari-saudari dan orang tua yang setidaknya lebih baik dari sepupu-sepupunya—hanyalah sebuah ingatan tua belaka, berdebu di sudut otaknya.

Ogygia adalah kehidupannya. Meski ia harus menghabiskan kehidupan seorang diri, Ogygia menjadi bagian terbesar dalam kehidupan keabadiannya—

Namun, melihat wajah tersenyum Leo Valdez yang menyambutnya di pagi hari, Calypso tidak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum. Ingatan akan Ogygia menghilang begitu saja seolah tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

.

2\. Heartfelt

.

"Dibandingkan denganmu, aku biasa-biasa saja."

Ketika Calypso mendongak dari pekerjaannya—mengamati pasir putih sebuah pantai tempat mereka berhenti sementara—Leo tidak menghentikan kalimatnya, "Maksudku, aku tahu aku keren. Hanya saja, kau tahu," Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku merasa, kau lebih dari itu.

"Kau cantik. Kau kuat. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Dan berkatmu pula, aku kini bisa bermimpi—mimpi akan sebuah keluarga yang menyenangkan. Padahal aku berniat untuk tidak memiliki keluarga—mengingat betapa kacaunya keluarga yang pernah kumiliki dulu."

Manik cokelat beradu dengan miliknya, penuh determinasi—sementara pandangannya sendiri mulai memburam, merasakan sebuah senyum konyol muncul di wajahnya sendiri, dan degup jantung yang tidak karuan saat menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari laki-laki itu.

"Maukah kau melihat mimpi itu denganku?"

Ia langsung memerangkap sang demigod dalam rangkulannya—bahkan tanpa otaknya mampu memproses apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Tentu saja, Valdez. Tentu saja."

Dan itu adalah jawaban langsung dari hatinya—melihat mimpi yang sama, hingga akhirnya, mewujudkan mimpi itu bersama-sama.

.

3\. Fading Away

.

Leo bersumpah akan terus berada di sisi Calypso hingga bayang-bayang masa lalu sang wanita menghilang di belakang mereka.

Leo bersumpah akan terus berada di sisi Calypso hingga sang wanita dapat menceritakan masa lalunya sambil tertawa di hari santai, menikmati secangkir teh dan kue kering di taman kecil milik mereka.

Leo bersumpah, hingga mimpi buruk Calypso menghilang bagaikan asap dalam kehidupan mereka dan seterusnya, kalau ia akan selalu berada di sisi wanita yang ia cintai itu.

.

4\. Spirit

.

Mereka adalah nymph. Mereka tetaplah hidup. Meski tidak dapat terlihat, mereka telah diperintahkan untuk menjaga dan merawat sang titan agar ia bahagia dan menjaganya dari bahaya. Meski tidak dapat berbicara, mereka selalu mendengarkan cerita-cerita sedih dan berharap dapat memberikan sedikit saja kalimat penyemangat untuk sang titan wanita.

Mereka mempertanyakan pada tuan mereka—mengapa mereka tega memerangkap wanita dan memberikannya kutukan seperti itu? Dan lagi, para dewa memang terkenal dengan kepicikan mereka. Tidak peduli siapapun—apakah mereka bersalah atau tidak—asalkan mereka dapat menghibur para dewa, tentu saja para dewa akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka merasa terhibur. Bahkan menyaksikan wanita yang menangis sepertinya menghibur bagi mereka.

Kemudian orang itu datang. Tentu saja, mereka yang diperintahkan untuk mengawasi ketentraman sang terkurung tidak menyukai keberadaan orang itu. Terpikir oleh mereka, apakah orang itu akan melukai sang wanita juga?

Tidak, anehnya—mereka memang terlihat jauh pada awalnya, namun sang wanita terlihat senang berada di sekitar laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu juga menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada sang wanita—berbeda dengan laki-laki yang pernah datang sebelumnya.

Mereka yakin kalau laki-laki dan wanita itu bisa hidup bahagia di sini—di tempat mereka berada—hingga para dewa memutuskan untuk memunculkan kapal.

Mereka melihat sang wanita menangisi kepergian sang laki-laki—meski berusaha untuk menutupinya. Mereka mendengar sumpah sang laki-laki untuk sang wanita—dan mereka menyampaikannya pada sang wanita melalui angin.

Dan ketika sang laki-laki kembali untuk menjemput sang wanita—meski mereka harus berpisah tanpa kata—mereka menyiapkan kepergiannya layaknya yang diperintahkan bagi mereka.

Karena tujuan mereka hanya satu; yaitu membuat sang titan bahagia. Kalau mereka tidak dapat melakukannya, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tugas itu kepada sang laki-laki, dan menyaksikan kepergian keduanya sambil melambai—meski keduanya tidak lagi melihat ke belakang.

.

5\. Choose

.

Ketika disuruh memilih antara Odysseus atau Leo Valdez, Calypso akan memilih Leo Valdez.

Ketika disuruh memilih antara Percy Jackson atau Leo Valdez, Calypso akan memilih Leo Valdez.

Ketika ditanya mengapa—padahal, ketika dibandingkan, Odysseus maupun Percy Jackson dengan Leo Valdez seperti membandingkan langit dan tikus tanah; begitu jauh, mereka bilang. Meski begitu, mengapa Calypso tetap memilih Leo Valdez?

Maka, Calypso akan menjawab dengan tenang,

"Karena Leo Valdez tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku, dan dia memilihku ketimbang perempuan manapun di dunia ini. Sederhana saja, bukan?"

.

6\. Immortal

.

Leo membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang makhluk abadi—dan instan kerut muncul di keningnya.

Bahkan dari cara makhluk non-fana bersikap di sekitarnya, jelas sekali kalau keabadian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, dan mereka jelas terlihat mereka bosan setengah mati (lelucon lucu, Valdez). Berita buruknya adalah, kebosanan mereka selalu berimbas pada para mortal seperti dirinya, terutama para setengah dewa—lagi, seperti dirinya.

Lalu, Leo membayangkan dirinya berada dalam posisi Calypso—wanita malang yang terjebak di pulau o-gee-gee-ah—apapun nama tempat itu—hanya demi kesenangan dewa lainnya, merasakan pahitnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak akan bisa ia miliki dan akhirnya berulang kali patah hati, tanpa bisa berbincang mengenai apapun pada siapapun, kecuali pada sedikit dewa yang mengingatnya—jumlahnya bahkan dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan.

Hingga akhirnya, ia membayangkan sebuah angan-angan yang menyedihkan—dimana ia, seorang makhluk fana, meninggalkan sang titan oleh waktu, sementara Calypso sendiri tetap cantik dan segar. Akankah Calypso menemukan laki-laki lain dan jatuh hati—kali ini terbebas dari kutukannya? Akankah Calypso tetap berada di sisinya—meski tahu kalau ia akan meninggalkannya suatu ketika?

Leo memutuskan, untuk sekarang, untuk tenggelam dalam wangi cinnamon dari rambut cokelat yang begitu menghipnotis, dan menganggap gerutu sang titan sebagai musik yang kian membimbingnya pergi dari bayang-bayang tidak menyenangkan.

.

7\. Open Your Eyes

.

"Hei, buka matamu!"

Laki-laki itu tidak bergerak. Tidak peduli bagaimana ia mengguncang tubuhnya, menjerit tepat di sebelah telinganya, mengguncang dan mengguncang—

"Hei, Leo! Hei!"

Ia menjerit dan menjerit dan menjerit dan—

"Leo! _Leo_!"

Anak Hephaestus tidak seharusnya bisa mati di tengah kobaran api. Laki-laki itu selalu bercanda dengan membakar dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa, mengatakan kalau api adalah temannya dan tidak akan membunuhnya dan—dan—

Ia menjerit—menjerit dan menjerit dan tidak peduli lagi dengan senjata yang hendak memenggal kepalanya—

Ia menjerit—

—Leo masih tidak membuka matanya.

.

8\. Electrify

.

Satu alis terangkat, memandang skeptis layar iklan elektronik sepanjang jalan kota yang tengah mereka kunjungi, lalu kembali pada Leo, yang kini berpose seolah ia adalah Da Vinci yang mengamati lukisan terbaru miliknya, dan akhirnya kembali pada papan iklan tanpa berkedip.

"Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak." Seringai bodoh itu lagi, Calypso menggerutu dalam hati, meski jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. "Apakah aku sudah menyengat hatimu, nona?"

Dengan bermacam-macam tulisan bodoh— _Leo x Calypso_ , _Calypso is freaking hot_ , dan favorit Leo sendiri, _All da ladies luv Leo_?

Inilah alasan mengapa Calypso tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Leo Valdez.

"Akan kuakui aku terkesan," manik almond gelap berputar, "kalau kau mau menyingkirkan semua ini. Kau mulai menyusahkan orang-orang."

Bahu yang terangkat menjadi balasannya. "Akan kusingkirkan, kalau begitu." Lalu seringainya merekah. "Kalau kau mau memberikanku hadiah setelah hal menyusahkan yang kulakukan untukmu."

Wajah sang titan instan memerah dari nada yang digunakan sang demigod, yang langsung melenggang pergi sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun, dan menutup wajahnya sendiri yang meledak dalam semburat merah.

.

9\. Starlight

.

Hal yang pertama Calypso lakukan setelah bebas dari pulaunya dan menginjakkan kakinya di dunia fana adalah membaca buku. Mengisi kembali kepalanya selain dari sihir yang tidak lagi eksis di kalangan manusia dengan pengetahuan-pengetahuan umum terlihat begitu menarik bagi sang titan. Dengan senang hati Leo menurunkan mereka di sebuah perpustakaan besar, dengan Festus sang naga diberikan kabut. Dan, dari kalimat orang-orang yang melihat mereka, kalau mereka turun dari sebuah mobil mewah yang cukup keren. Sepertinya hal itu membuat ego sang mekanik semakin naik saja. Menyebalkan.

Yang menarik perhatian wanita berambut karamel itu adalah bagaimana namanya dibuat sebagai satelit bagi sebuah planet. Dan nama Leo menjadi sebuah zodiak. Berita aneh lagi, Leo mengatakan padanya kalau Percy adalah seorang Leo, dan itu benar-benar membingungkan. Mungkin karena wajah Leo saat itu benar-benar lucu ("Dia mengatakan kalau dia Leo. Aku Leo! Dan dia Percy!"), membuatnya melupakan fakta kalau ia tengah membicarakan seseorang yang pernah melukai hatinya dulu.

Di malam hari, dengan pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan dari buku, ia akan menunjuk pada sedikit bintang yang terlihat—menceritakan tentang berbagai cerita di balik rasi bintang berdasarkan buku yang ia baca dan sedikit cerita yang ia dengar dari para dewa (karena, ya, dia cukup tua untuk mendengarnya langsung dari dewa yang membuat rasi bintang itu).

Calypso tahu kalau Leo terlihat tidak tertarik, meski ia enggan menunjukkannya langsung pada Calypso. Namun, hanya dengan laki-laki itu mendengarkan dan membalas dengan hal yang—Calypso yakini—laki-laki itu sendiri tidak mengerti, atau hanya sekadar dengan respon singkat, baginya itu adalah lebih dari cukup.

.

10\. Sacrifice

.

"Aku tidak mengorbankan diriku untuk dunia." Ujar Leo. Senyum jahil menyertainya seolah hal yang ia katakan selanjutnya adalah sebuah hal yang wajar. "Justru, kalau yang aku lakukan gagal, sungguh, aku akan mengorbankan dunia untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Leo Valdez, ucapanmu lebih cocok diucapkan seorang putra Apollo atau Hermes, sungguh."

"Tapi kau tetap menykaiku, bukan?"

Calypso memukul lembut lengan laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu, dan Leo hanya meringis merasakan ' _kelembutan_ ' sang titan yang membuatnya dimabuk cinta.

.

11\. Honour

.

Tentu saja Jason senang bukan main ketika berita itu sampai ke telinganya. Karena itu, beberapa menit setelah ia mendengar berita bahagia dari sang kawan, ia langsung menyeret Piper bersamanya ke toko kecil milik Leo yang letaknya beberapa hari dari Kemah Roman dengan pesawat (terkutuklah kekuatan anak Zeus—atau Jupiter—atau apapun mereka, begitu Piper menggerutu) dan berkata dengan nada menggoda pada teman berambut cokelat keritingnya itu, "Aku akan menjadi bestman-mu, bukan?"

.

12\. Bite

.

Kalau Calypso akan otomatis menutup lehernya ketika seseorang menunjukkan sebuah bekas gigitan, maka Leo hanya akan tertawa dan membalas, "Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar mencintai serangga itu, karena aku membiarkannya menggigitku di seluruh—hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

.

13\. Fake

.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Calypso dapat melihat langsung kebohongan Leo Valdez, yang menyembunyikan sebuah luka sayat dari mengotak-atik mesin-mesin kesukaannya itu. Karena itu, Calypso dapat langsung mengobatinya, tidak peduli dengan erangan tidak puas sang demigod saat Calypso melarangnya untuk bermain dengan mesin sepanjang hari itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sama halnya dengan Leo Valdez, yang dapat langsung melihat kebohongan Calypso saat memandangi hamparan laut di hadapan mereka dengan wajah penuh nostalgia sekaligus kesedihan. Saat itu, Leo akan menemani sang titan, tidak peduli bagaimana ia memerintahkannya untuk kembali beristirahat, dan tetap di sisinya hingga Calypso mulai menangis di bahunya.

.

14\. Tender

.

Calypso tidak tahu bagaimana tangan Leo, yang memiliki kapalan sebagai hasil berurusan dengan mesin dan tertoreh minyak, terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada tangan itu, yang menyentuhnya seolah ia terbuat dari kaca yang rapuh dan mudah pecah.

.

15\. Trouble

.

Calypso tahu kehidupannya dengan Leo tidak akan mudah—setiap kali Calypso mengalihkan pandangannya satu detik saja, Leo pasti sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan, ketika laki-laki itu kembali (biasanya dengan senyum konyolnya), kekacauan selalu mengekor di belakangnya seperti semut pada gula.

Tentu saja semua diserahkan pada Calypso untuk menyuruh Leo membereskan kekacauannya, bahkan mengancam kalau ia tidak akan berbicara pada Leo selama seminggu—yang, bersyukurlah efektif, karena Calypso sendiri tahu kalau ia tidak akan tahan pula tidak berbicara dengan Leo selama itu. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya, tentu saja.

Meski, Calypso memang tidak akan berbicara pada laki-laki itu bahkan setelah ia membereskan keisengannya. Pada saat itu, biasanya Leo juga tidak akan mengajaknya berbicara hingga malam tiba. Barulah, ketika mereka membereskan sisa makan malam mereka, Leo akan menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan dapur mereka sambil berkata tulus, masih menatap lurus padanya, "Setidaknya, kalau melakukan ini bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, biarkan aku melakukan hal remeh ini."

Dan Calypso memukul pelan lengan laki-laki itu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangan.

Sungguh, hidup dengan Leo Valdez benar-benar menyusahkan—menyusahkan untuk jantungnya yang mengancam untuk pecah kapan saja, tentunya.

.

16\. Final

.

Jason dan Piper semakin jauh di bawahnya. Gaea yang memberontak masih bersamanya—dan Leo terus membumbung tinggi—jauh dari bumi di bawah mereka.

Festus berderik, mengucap kalimat dalam morse. Dirasakannya rasa sakit dari jarum di kulitnya, seolah bertanya padanya apakah ini yang ia inginkan.

"Tentu saja." Leo menjawab, tidak kepada siapapun—bukan pada pertanyaan morse dari Festus, ataupun erangan tanpa arti dari Gaea. "Ini adalah final—dan bintang seharusnya bersinar di akhir, bukan?"

Ia teringat akan Calypso—wanita itu masih menunggunya, bukan? Sebentar lagi ia akan berada di sana—sebentar lagi—

"Nah, Festus, bagaimana kalau kita mulai pestanya?"

Sebuah derikan lagi ketika Leo mulai mengotak-atik panel pada punggung sang naga, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat senyum sang titan yang menunggunya—

Sebelum sebuah jeritan muncul dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Leo Valdez—meninggalkannya dengan sensasi terakhir _Physician's Cure_ tersuntik dalam tubuhnya.

.

17\. Waiting

.

"Aku akan datang menjemputmu, Calypso—aku bersumpah demi sungai Styx."

—Tentu saja Calypso mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dasar si bodoh itu.

Mengerang keras, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya tidak membawa pergi rasa kesalnya—tidak seperti biasa. Manik yang biasanya terlihat tenang atau kosong itu kini terpaku pada ujung horizon, keningnya berkerut samar.

Ia tidak menunggu seorang Leo Valdez, tentu saja. Ia hanya berdiri di pinggir laut, memandangi keindahan kandang yang dewa-dewa buatkan untuknya. Hal yang normal, tentu saja.

Menggerutu, ia menahan dirinya untuk menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, berusaha mengusir senyum bodoh seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat keriting dari kepalanya, yang dengan seenaknya membuat janji yang, mau tidak mau, harus ditepati itu.

Calypso hanya berdiri di pinggir laut. Memandangi keindahan kandang. Itulah yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Namun, ia tidak terkejut melihat sesuatu terjatuh—secara tidak keren pula, ia harus tambahkan—dan mengotori pasir putih indah dari pantai yang selalu ia pandangi itu.

Lagi, ia menambahkan dalam hati dengan senyum kecil yang tidak ia tunjukkan pada laki-laki yang tersenyum bodoh di hadapannya—kini bukan dalam kepalanya semata.

"Kau menungguku?"

 _Kau terlambat._

"Tentu saja tidak."

.

18\. Turn Away

.

Odysseus tidak menoleh kepada Calypso ketika ia pergi—menuju istrinya yang telah menanti tujuh tahun lamanya.

Percy Jackson tidak menoleh kepada Calypso ketika ia pergi—menuju sang pujaan hati yang menanti, menuju takdir menyakitkan yang menunggu di dunia fana.

Leo Valdez tidak menoleh kepada sahabatnya ketika ia pergi—menuju Calypso yang menanti, memenuhi janji yang telah lama menunggu.

.

19\. Hands of Fate

.

Dikatakan dalam legenda, Calypso adalah penyihir yang begitu kuat. Namun, sehebat apapun Calypso, masa depan bukanlah hal yang dapat diubah hanya dengan sihirnya saja. Karena itu ia mengagumi para Moirai, yang dapat memutus dan memintal jalinan takdir, dan menyerahkan dirinya di tangan tiga wanita, tidak peduli takdir apapun yang jatuh padanya.

Dan, kalaupun tangan yang terjulur di hadapannya kini, hendak menariknya dari kandang burung yang stagnan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, Calypso akan tetap meraihnya.

Bukan karena ini adalah takdir—karena inilah hal yang ia pilih.

Karena itu, hingga akhir yang tidak dapat ia tebak nanti, ia yakin bersama dengan Leo Valdez bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, dan ia tidak akan menyesal menarik tangan yang membawanya pergi menuju dunia yang tidak statis di luar penjara yang indah itu.

.

20\. Irresistable

.

Rambut sewarna karamel.

Mata sewarna almond gelap.

Senyum yang menawan. Suara yang menggoda.

Manik penuh determinasi sekaligus guyon.

Tindak-tanduk menawan sekaligus menghibur.

Kalimat-kalimat yang memikat.

Keduanya tidak pernah terpikir bagaimana mereka bisa menahan diri dari satu sama lain, melihat bagaimana mereka begitu pas seperti potongan teka-teki ketika tangan mereka bersatu seperti sekarang.

.

21\. Easy

.

Kehidupan bukanlah hal yang semudah membalik telapak tangan. Sejak kecil, bahkan sejak sebelum kehilangan ibu yang ia cintai, Leo Valdez telah mengerti akan hal itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi berbeda dari yang lain—diasingkan, dicemooh, dijauhi. Bagi Leo, mereka semua menjadi bumbu yang sudah basi bagi hidupnya.

Bahkan kehidupannya sebagai seorang demigod mulai dirasa membosankan—menghadapi monster, bertarung hingga ambang kematian, dan akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya kematian.

Namun kehidupan dengan Calypso, bagi Leo, adalah sebuah tantangan yang baru.

Ia tahu kehidupan akan jauh lebih sulit mulai sekarang—ia memiliki orang yang harus ia lindungi, dan tidak lagi bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri. Walau begitu, meski tidak mudah, ia tahu ia tidak dapat lagi mundur dari sesuatu yang ia inginkan—dan telah ia putuskan.

Karena, bagi Leo, melihat senyum yang senantiasa membuatnya terpesona di wajah Calypso, adalah sebuah bayaran yang pantas akan kerja kerasnya—dan ia tahu bahwa kesulitan yang harus ia lalui bukanlah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka.

.

22\. Breathing

.

Salah satu kesenangan Calypso adalah menghitung setiap rusuk yang bergerak saat Leo tertidur. Jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang hampir menyentuh kulit sang laki-laki, mengikuti alur yang tercipta oleh otot dan tulang, sesekali mengundang desah pelan dari si anak Hephaestus.

Calypso senang melakukannya—karena baginya, itu sama saja mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang ia cintai masih hidup dan bersamanya, meski mereka sedang tidak bicara sekarang. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika Leo berhenti bernafas nantinya—apakah ia akan berhenti bernafas pula? Kemana ia akan pergi tanpa Leo Valdez di sisinya?

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada laki-laki itu, tidak peduli apakah Leo akan terbangun atau tidak. Namun ketika merasakan kedua tangan kurus, namun penuh determinasi itu balas merangkulnya, ia merasa saat ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

23\. Stumble

.

Leo Valdez tidak seperti Odysseus atau Percy Jackson atau laki-laki fana lainnya yang datang ke pulaunya, yang seolah menyapu kakinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Layaknya pangeran yang menaiki kuda putih menyambut sang putri idamannya.

Tidak. Leo Valdez terjatuh secara literal di pulaunya, menghancurkan dapurnya, dan mengaduk-aduk perasaannya menjadi sebuah adonan antara kekesalan dan kebencian. Tidak ada cinta di sana. Tidak sama sekali.

Karena itu, Leo Valdez bukanlah pangeran bagi Calypso, yang menginginkan sebuah kisah cinta penuh merah muda dan bintang yang gemerlap. Leo Valdez hanyalah seorang Leo Valdez, yang memberikannya sesuatu yang begitu sederhana—bahkan hanya dengan berada di sisinya dan membawanya pergi dari penjara yang selama ini mengekangnya.

Dan, bagi Calypso, itu adalah lebih dari cukup.

.

24\. Fighting

.

Leo tidak akan mempertanyakan kekuatan bertarung kekasihnya. Sungguh; sekuat apapun—kalaupun ia dapat dikatakan kuat—seorang demigod Leo, ia tidak akan dapat menandingi kekuatan seorang titan Calypso. Bahkan, kalaupun mereka melakukan pertandingan kekuatan tangan, mungkin detik selanjutnya Leo sudah terkapar tidak kuat dengan tangan membengkok ke arah yang salah.

Tetap saja, Leo tidak suka ketika Calypso harus bertarung juga untuk melindunginya. Terkutuklah darah dewa yang mengalir dalam badannya hingga ia harus menghadapi sisa monster yang masih berkeliaran oleh terbangunnya Gaea beberapa bulan silam. Bukan apa-apa—hanya saja amukan monster terkadang menakuti pelanggan mereka yang sedikit. Tidak jarang pula monster sialan itu menyamar sebagai pengunjung. Yah, setidaknya mereka mendapat uang mereka. Tetap saja menyebalkan.

Intinya, melihat Calypso yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan setitikpun keringat ketika menepuk tangannya, mengusir ichor yang menoreh di tangannya oleh luka monster yang baru saja mereka hajar, sementara Leo yang berbaring di lantai keramik toko mereka, terengah-engah setelah menggunakan kekuatan apinya, membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Lalu sang titan menoleh padanya. Manik almond gelap menunjukkan gelintir jahil yang jarang ia perlihatkan—kecuali ketika ia hendak mengolok-olok Leo.

"Kurasa kita akan latihan lagi setelah ini."

Tawa lembut dari Calypso, untuk kali ini, mengunang erangan keras dari Leo, yang berharap keramik dingin dapat menelannya saat itu juga.

.

25\. Closing In

.

Ketika kekasihnya terlihat kesal, Calypso tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya duduk di sebelah Leo, sementara Leo sendiri sibuk memainkan tangannya, yang menciptakan sedikit kobaran api sebelum menghilang, dan terus seperti itu berulang-ulang. Kebiasaan baru laki-laki itu ketika sedang kesal, sepertinya, yang ingin membakar sesuatu, sayangnya tidak ingin ia lakukan agar tidak terkena masalah.

Menyadari keberadaan Calypso di sisinya, barulah Leo memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang titan. Calypso mulai mengelus rambut cokelat Leo, memutar rambut keriting sang laki-laki sambil mengalunkan lagu yang lembut.

"Kenapa mereka menyebalkan sekali? Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun—tetap saja mereka menyalahkanku."

Calypso mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Selalu saja begitu—ini salah Leo! Pasti Leo menyembunyikannya lagi! Orang-orang yang menyebalkan."

Sekali lagi ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengangguk, menarik kepala laki-laki itu lebih dekat hingga hampir memeluknya.

"Aku lelah."

"Kau sudah berjuang keras."

Leo mengangguk pelan. Dirasakannya dalam dekapan Calypso kehangatan yang instan membuat kekesalannya menguap begitu saja. Senandung lagu yang familiar seolah menciptakan rasa lelah yang baru, dan perlahan, ia menutup matanya dan terjatuh dalam dunia mimpi.

.

26\. Destiny

.

Leo Valdez membenci takdir—dimana ia terlahir sebagai seorang anak dewa, berbeda dari anak-anak manusia biasa, menghadapi hal tidak wajar bagi anak seusianya, hingga akhirnya mati terpanggang sebelum hidup kembali secara tidak normal.

Calypso membenci takdir—dimana ia yang tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun harus terperangkap dalam kurungan, ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta dan patah hati berulang kali, terpenjara dalam kesunyian dan rasa sakit dalam keabadian.

Namun keduanya tidak membenci takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

Leo Valdez tidak membenci takdir yang mengizinkannya menyaksikan senyum Calypso.

Calypso tidak membenci takdir yang mengizinkannya menyaksikan senyum Leo Valdez.

Dan pastinya, keduanya tidak membenci takdir yang mengizinkan mereka berdiri di depan altar, berbalut gaun dan tuksedo putih sederhana, dipandangi sedikit pasang mata orang-orang yang mereka kenal, menggumamkan "Aku bersedia," dengan ketulusan dan keyakinan penuh, sebelum bibir mereka bertaut, mengikat takdir di antara keduanya lebih jauh.

.

—果てしなきあの空へと—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Hadiah ulang tahun untuk waifu tercinta, ichigomichiru! Maaf ya jadinya baru sore aaaaaa :"**

 **awalnya mau nulis percabeth atau solangelo tapi kamu nggak suka humu akhirnya jadi caleo yang nggak jelas ini :" sasuga leo, bisa mengalahkan percy dalam hati saya- #slap**

 **btw, maaf ya Leo dan Calypso terkesan OOC, selain ini pertama kalinya daku nulis di fandom PJO, daku juga lagi nulis fic buat fandom dewa-dewaan sebelah, jadi kesannya kayak lo**yu* :"3**

 **terinspirasi dari 30 prompt di google, akhirnya saya jadikan 26 karena otak nista saya, yang bikin 4 lainnya terasa nggak cocok untuk fic ber-rating T :"3 judul dan line jepunis di akhir karena dengerin Pluma Cielo nya O** Dai**ke :"3**

 **i don't own Percy Jackson!**


End file.
